And He Lost Her
by KissTheScene
Summary: After the sudden death of Dumbledore, Hogwarts was shut down. With ease the Trio went on with there journey on the search for Horocruxes only to find themselfs at the place were they least wanted to be, A Huge Empty Castle. Hogwarts. For they believe that


Opening his eyes only to find that he was engulfed in darkness. He couldn't even see the floor he was standing on. It was pitch-black as if he was standing in the center of night with no way to see where anything was. He didn't even think to panic. He was too wrapped up in confusion to even feel that emotion. Millions of things were running through his mind. He was supposed to be at Hogwarts, sleeping in the Gryffindor common room but he wasn't. Where was he? Had someone brought him there? Was he trapped? Was he dead? Or was it something else.

Harry was physically there. This wasn't a vision. This was real life. He could hear water dripping somewhere distant. Harry could smell the mildew on the walls. But where was he? The way it smelled, He could be in a sewer. No, he couldn't feel water beneath his feet. Dungeon maybe? The water dripping against the stone and the echo it left behind told him that he was right.

Straining his ears to hear any sound of life in the room besides his own steady breathing, then he heard it. Someone else was in the room. They sounded helpless and weak. Their breathing was raspy and shallow. With every breath they gave a quick sharp gasp as if a knife was in there lungs. Where were they? Obviously the person was alive, But for how long would they stay that way?

'Is that why I'm here?' Thought Harry still trying to work out his purpose in his head. 'To save them?' He had no clue, and no way he could know. He had no remembrance of getting there. Nothing in his mind told him how he got there. The room was silent except for his and the others breathing. It was too silent. Something in the air wasn't right. Something told Harry that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Please...please just stop." The girl said begging in between sobs. " You can have me, You...You can do anything to me. But just leave him alone. I'll do anything. Anything at all. You can do anything to me but just don't hurt him. Please, don't hurt Harry."

At that moment Harry knew exactly who it was. One of his best friends, Hermione. Harry felt fear, anger and adrenaline run through his veins all at once. Someone had her. Someone was hurting her. He felt a hate and angst that he had never felt before. It was different than when he wanted to kill Voldermort for his parents death. This time it was more than hatred. Something or Someone was hurting Hermione so much that she was pleading with them. Hermione didn't plead, Hermione was strong. That voice Harry had heard was so unlike Hermione. Something was seriously wrong with her. Someone was seriously hurting her. He wanted to murder the bastered who would ever lay a hand on her.

'Hermione!' He tried to yell but no sound escaped his mouth. He tried to move in her direction, to save her but his legs refused to budge. It was as if someone had frozen him to the spot. He was stuck there and couldn't help her. If she died it would be his fault. He needed to move, to see her - To save her. Harry just couldn't stand frozen while she was in pain.

"Now, now Miss Granger" Said a high cruel voice in which Harry could never forget. It was Voldermort. He had her. He was the one that was hurting her. At that moment his hatred for him expanded immensely. "Your a bright witch, For a mudblood that is. I thought you would have figured it out. I don't want you. Even though I could probably have some use for you but I have other plans. You see, Using you, I can get to Harry quicker."

Hermione then let out a moan of pain from her lips. Harry couldn't make out what was happening to her. Voldermort was doing something to her, Something wrong and unnatural. Something dripped on the floor. Blood, Perhaps? Hermione's Blood? A sob and a crinkle of chains let Harry know she couldn't fight for her life, for she was chained to the wall. She had no chance for life…Harry couldn't save her this time.

'Stop touching her you bastered!' He tried to yell but again his lips didn't even flinch. He was angry at himself for not being able to help her. 'If only I could get to her', Harry kept thinking to himself. Feeling as if there was something he wasn't doing or he wasn't trying hard enough as his best friend was being tortured, possibly to her death.

"Please, please stop" Hermione begged him. Harry could hear the tears in her voice and it was killing him that he couldn't do anything about it. Hermione let out a small sob that Harry could tell she was trying not to let out. She wouldn't have let Voldermort have the pleasure of knowing she was in pain. But how much pain was she in when she couldn't hold it back for her own life?

"Miss Granger if I do recall, Didn't you say that I could do anything to you. I expect you to hold out your own words Hermione. Hold them out till your death at least. " Voldermort let out a soft laugh as he rubbed Hermione's words in her face with no sign of compassion what so ever.

"I said only if you don't hurt Harry, You bastered." There was a sound of moisture and a yell of Voldermort. Telling Harry that Hermione had spit in his face. As much as he was proud of her, He knew it was the entirely wrong move to make. The Dark Lord didn't like being disrespected.

"You filthy little mudblood!" The Dark Lord yelled out of hatred for the girl. "Well the Dark Lord doesn't play by the rules, As you should know by now Miss Granger. Now you must pay for your disrespect. You must be punished." Harry heard the chains start to move as Hermione started to shake from sobs. Harry knew what was coming. He tried to move to stop it and he couldn't. He couldn't stop her from the pain that would soon go through her body like lightning.

Then Voldermort finally said it. "CRUCIO!"

Suddenly a horrible scream of pain and agony rushed to Harry's ears. It made every hair on his body stand up. Her scream was killing him, It was tearing him apart. There was nothing he could do to stop her agony. And to make everything worse Voldermort was laughing out of cruelty. The happiness it was giving him made Harry want to kill him. Viciously rip him limb from limb without feeling any remorse what so ever. Murder him for the bastered he was.

Then out of no where, It all stopped. The curse had been lifted. Hermione's blood curdling screaming had been replaced by sobs and mutterings of 'no more'. Voldermorts laughter had also stopped and he was silent. Most likely watching his helpless victim, happy with the results of the curse.

"Now was that enough Granger?" Said Voldermort in a cruel voice. There was a crinkle of chains as she moved slightly. Shaking her head for a answer, but that wasn't enough for the Dark Lord. He wanted to hear her tear soaked voice. The plead that lingered behind it. "ANSWER ME! I said, Was that enough!"

"yes. yes...please stop. no more. i can't take it. please." She said weakly. Her voice filled with pain and tears that she had no control over. In her voice she gave him what he wanted. The wet voice, the pleading note in it. Hermione's voice could have been broken with a knife it was so weak. She had given him more even pleasure from her pain.

There was a swish of a cloak and another unnatural moan of pain from Hermione's lips. Harry could hear the chains moving slightly. Harry had no idea what was happening to her. Was he using a spell? Was he cutting her, shedding more of her blood? Harry gulped at the next thought. Was he raping her? There was nothing in Harry's power that he could do to help her. Nothing at all. He just stood there and listening to her moans and gasps of pain. She was so helpless and Harry couldn't do anything. He stood there as he heard Hermione being violated. Harry couldn't do a damn thing.

Finally after a few moments of torture for both Hermione and Harry, She gave out a cry of pain. And the Dark Lord let out a weird moan of sorts. What had he done to her? Hermione was crying softy as Harry was roaring with rage that could never be heard. Would Harry ever find out what had happened to her?

Harry heard the swish of a blade to show that Voldermort had cut her, Which would have explained the dripping. But he still couldn't help to think if he had done more to her. Something more mental then physical, but physical in all sorts. The sound he had heard could have been him cutting her over and over but it could have also been the sound of rape. Harry couldn't take this. There was not a damn thing he could do to save her from this torture. She was helpless as her life was slowly being ripped from her.

'Stop fucking touching her!' He tried once again to scream and once again no voice. So much anger was running through his veins, he felt as if it would cause him to explode. Harry wanted to save her. Stop her from being touched and hurt by the man who Harry loathed, but he was still standing still. Not able to move. Not able to save her. Harry would never be able to save her.

"Well Miss Granger, It seems that out time together is up. As I have other business to attend too. Pity too, As I was enjoying myself. Weren't you?" Hermione whimpered slightly and started to plead quietly. Hermione knew what was coming, She knew she couldn't defend herself. It was over, all over. "Well in the end it doesn't matter if you did, doesn't it? No, No I didn't think so. Well I supposed this is the end. Goodbye Miss Granger."

"Harry, where are you?" Harry heard her mutter softly right before he heard Voldermort yell "AVADA KEVEDRA!"

Harry hadn't seen it but he knew there had been a flash of green light. Harry knew she was gone, forever. He had stood there, unable to help her and then he killed her. Voldermort killed Hermione. It was all Harry's fault. He had stood there while she had been tortured. There was nothing he could do. Her life was gone. Gone forever.

"NOOOO!" Harry screamed in silence. "Not Hermione! She can't be dead! She just can't be!' He was panicking. His cheeks would be tear streaked by now, but he couldn't move. He was left to dwell in sorrow and misery at the fact of his best friend's death. And the last thing she had said was where he was. Harry was right there. Right fucking there and then she was killed.

Then at once his scar exploded in pain. His head felt as if it would rip into two separate pieces, starting with his scar. He had felt it this bad before at the ministry, When Voldermort was inside of him. Was he now? Where was Voldermort?

"Did you like the show, Harry? I thought you would enjoy it. Hearing your loves ones death. Too bad you couldn't have seen it too. She was defiantly a fun one." Said Voldermort from what sounded like he was right behind him. His voice was high and filled with enjoyment. He was a murderer. A cold blooded murderer.

"You killed her! You bastered. You tortured, You touched! You had no right! I'll kill you! I'll free you of this unworthy life you don't deserve. I swear I..." But he was then interrupted.

"Now, Now Mr. Potter. She's not dead yet" The emphasis Voldermort put on 'yet' made Harry's skin crawl and sent shiver up his spine. What did he mean she wasn't dead? Was it a dream? He heard the curse, she must be dead. No, one can live through that. It's impossible, With the exception of Harry of course.

"You hurt her and I swear..."

"You'll do what? Curse me to death? Yell at me till I cry like a child? Don't worry Harry, Your safe. As is your little mudblood friend...For now. But soon that false since of security you have will be wiped away from your worthless fingers. Just wait Potter, Just wait."

-----------------

Suddenly Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the Gryffindor Common Room. "It was a dream…" Said Harry almost silently. It had been so real, Hermione had been there, In pain. It couldn't have been a dream. Yet, It was. Or was it?

He needed to go see Hermione. When Him, Ron and Hermione had come back to Hogwarts thinking that the last Horocrux rested there he had taken it to himself to sleep in the common room. Figuring that if they were attacked he could start fighting first and his friends would have a higher chance of life. Harry didn't want anyone else dieing because of his stupidity. Which meant that Hermione was still in the Girls Dorm…Or She should have been.

No one was in the common room. It was silent as the fire was slowly dieing. There was no way he could get to Hermione, No way at all. A million thoughts were running though his mind. He decided he would just run up the stairs, even if Hogwarts wasn't open anymore some of the charms still remained. Maybe if he was fast enough the charmed stairs wouldn't turn into a slide. Maybe if he was fast enough he could get to her room to see that she was sleeping safely in her bed, With good dreams or as good as they got lately.

Just as he was getting ready to run the portrait door swung open and there was Hermione. She looked horrible and pitiful. Her face was red and blotchy, Apparently from crying seeing her tear streaked cheeks. But why had she been crying? What had happened to her to make her cry so heavily? Could it be possible that not all of it had been a dream? Had he really touched her? 'Oh God, No. Don't fucking think that Harry. Don't.' He told himself silently yet sternly.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly. Incredibly happy that she was alright but completely terrified to find out what was wrong with her. Afraid that his worst nightmare had indeed been reality and not just a dream. He didn't even think about being angry with her for leaving the girls dormitory unarmed and alone. It didn't matter, She was alive and that was enough.

She looked up at the sound of his voice and practically threw her self on him. She threw her arms around his neck and started weeping instantly on his chest, practically drenching his shirt, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her small figure with no intention of letting go. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe forever, if it was possible. So at that moment he decided he would make it possible. It didn't matter what happened to him, Hermione would stay safe.

"Oh...H-Harry..." She said in between sobs, putting all of her weight on him. "I-Its horrible…" She wept, her whole body shaking, completely relying on him to support her weight. Something had happened but, was it what he thought it was? Or something completely different.

"Hermione, What is it? What happened?" He asked gently wanting to know but not wanting to scare her incase his dream wasn't real after all. Softly he picked her up as she continued to cry on his chest as she gripped his shirt tightly with her small hands. He walked over to the couch and sat her down, then sat next to her, holding her tightly. He could protect her now. He refused to allow his dream to come true.

"Mum...an-and Dad...He...he...Killed…" She gulped as if she couldn't bear to speak another word, but she didn't need too. Her lips trembled as she tried to fight back tears. Her face was brick red from sobbing. Harry had never seen her like this, she was falling apart, and was tearing him apart. She was like a child asking for comfort, For reassurance that it would all be okay. Or that it's all just a nightmare and she would wake up safe in her bed.

Hermione leaned her head onto his chest and continued to sob softly. He gently kissed her forehead without thinking trying his best to comfort her. For a split second Harry had to remind himself that this was his best friend who had suffered a loss. 'It was just out of comfort, it was nothing.' Thought Harry trying to convince himself that it was nothing. He looked down at her and she continued to cry, apparently not noticing the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" He said as he held her to his chest even tighter, she didn't seem to notice in the slightest or mind. He put his hand up to her head to whip away her hair as he kissed her forehead again. Seeing her in pain was killing him so much, she didn't deserve it. He held onto her tighter as if he could block out that pain, just take it all away. He didn't want her to hurt anymore. "I'm so sorry...I know what your feeling..."

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say because she got up at the speed of light and started to pace." NO...No you don't. You never knew your parents. You never spent time...or talked...or had a chance to love them. I DID! And now I lost them. You don't know Harry! You Don't!" She screamed at him as her small hands balled into fists. He grabbed her hand to try to pull her back to the couch but she ripped her hand from him angrily. Hermione didn't want him to touch her, She didn't want anything to do with him.

"No Harry!" She yelled her voice almost drenching with hate. "No. It's your fault. If I would have never met you they...they might still be a-a-al..." She gulped again holding back tears but one escaped her and gracefully slid down her cheek. "You've never lost..." She stopped herself as he stood up, a look of utter hurt rest in his eyes. Hermione hadn't realized the impact of her words and the pain they could cause.

"You have no right Hermione...I lost my parents, Sirius and Dumbledore, Remember? I know your hurting, love, but pushing people out doesn't help. If I would have done that I wouldn't be here. I would have died by now, Hermione. Do you understand me? I wouldn't be here. You can't push people away and expect to live. "He said softly struggling to keep anger out of his voice. Walking over to her he wrapped her in his arms. She tried to fight him but he was too strong for her and in the end he overpowered her. He felt that if he didn't hold her that she was open to an attack, An open target for pain.

"Oh Harry...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean. I-I just...Oh Harry" She put her head on his shoulder and started to cry heavily. "It's just...I can't believe...Their...gone. It's not fair." She struggled to say between uncontrollable sobs. Her parents were dead. Harry really did understand her pain, even if she wouldn't believe him. The emptiness that she must be feeling, he felt it everyday, every minute, every second. It never seemed to falter, it was something he could depend on.

"It's okay. When I lost Sirius..." He stopped himself and sighed, resting his head on top of hers. Slowly he walked them back over to the couch and sat her on his lap. Harry was holding her so tightly. Nothing was going to hurt her, that he knew. He wouldn't allow it. Harry was going to make up to her what had happened in his dream, even if she didn't know it. "I'm so sorry, Love'' He muttered, barely noticing what he called her.

"What if he's after me?" She cried almost silently into his chest. She knew he was after all of them but what if he had been after her specific. Were her parents a random target or had Voldermort known who's parents they were? He must've known, it was far too much of a coincidence. But why? What did he have in store for all of them? There was no way of knowing.

Softly he pushed her off of his chest so he could look into her eyes, For the first time since he saw her he remember his dream. He grabbed her shoulders protectively. "Nothing is going to hurt you, Hermione. Do you understand me? Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise you, Nothing will hurt you. Ever. I promise. He's after all of us. He won't get you. I promise you that. I'll kill him before he does. Ill die before he kills you." He probably said it a little to fiercely for she flinched at his last sentence but it was true. Harry was going to die, Before he let anything hurt Her.

Slowly he bent his head to get a better look at her. Their eyes met, Green to Chestnut. His eyes piercing through her but she couldn't look away. He meant it. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would die for her. His life for hers if and when it came down to it. Then as if to seal the deal he lightly kissed her. To tell her she was safe - To seal the promise. He pulled away for a moment to study the look in her eyes...

Then he kissed her again.

He put his lips to hers. His tongue found its way to her bottom lip and traced over it softly and if asking for entry. Slowly she opened her mouth for an answer. His hand found the way to her neck. Softly pushing her towards him to deepen the kiss. His tongue searched her mouth lovingly. As if trying to find any danger or pain out of her and into him. So he could fight it. He wouldn't let anything hurt her. Nothing at all.

She didn't fight it, she welcomed it. For the first time that night she felt completely safe. Nothing could harm her while he was touching her, nothing at all. Nothing would hurt her or him while he kissed her, something in her knew it. She didn't want him to stop ever.

Moving their bodies slowly to fit with each other. All he could think of as he caressed her was to keep her safe. To never let anything happen to her. Protect her for eternity. Never would he let there be a moment were she wasn't protected. Never again would she hurt as long as Harry had a say in it.

With every touch, every kiss, every movement he promised her that she would stay safe. Nothing would harm her while he touched her. That's what he told her through his fingertips. Nothing could hurt her, especially him. He would be her protection, forever, after this night. He promised her.

He needed her. He wanted her. He loved her. All of her.

A little closer, A little farther they went. Careful just to push the line and then back away. Harry wouldn't do that to her. She seemed so fragile, As if with one wrong move she could break into a million pieces and she would never be the same. After that dream, after what Voldermort had done to her in that dream, He couldn't do it to her now. Holding her, kissing her and touching her was enough. Just enough was as she needed.

As the fire burned low Hermione nestled her head safely on Harry's neck. He could feel her warm, sweet breath upon his neck. He never wanted this moment to end. Softly he stroked her hair and with one arm around her waist he pulled her body closer to him. To keep her safe – Harry would keep Hermione safe.

"I promise, Love" He said again. He couldn't make it clearer. They fell asleep with there bodies close, touching, her in his soft embrace. At that moment they didn't feel frightened or pain, they didn't feel much of anything. He could feel her breath upon his neck as she could feel his hand at the small of her back. Each other, was what they could feel. Just each other.

I love her  
but  
she doesn't love me.

-------------

For some reason Voldermort was pleased. Extremely pleased. Buy Why?

"AAAAARRRRRGGGG" Screamed Harry as he woke up still holding Hermione, darkness still roamed outside. His scar was stinging painfully, quickly his hand shot up to his head as he started to scratch at it, trying to scratch out the pain. His head was splitting in half he knew it.

He could feel the feeling of being pleased but why was he? No, it wasn't him. It was Voldermorts. Harry could feel it in his veins, In his heart, In his mind but it was Voldermort emotion. Something had happened and Voldermort was ecstatic about it. Harry was screaming at it.

All her could hear was Hermione telling him it was just a dream. Her soft hands on his shoulder to keep him from jerking. But there was another voice inside his head that was laughing cruelly telling him to just go a little farther and see the damage it causes. What was it talking about? Hermione was wrong. It wasn't a dream. It was real. That was real.

He had no since of direction. He didn't know were he was. He was trapt in his dream, screaming himself hoarse. Trying to understand the voice in his head so unlike his own but high and cruel...

To be continued...


End file.
